


A very Lusenna Christmas

by ironcy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironcy/pseuds/ironcy
Summary: Senna doesn't like big christmas celebrations, Lucian does. But what he likes most is seeing his wife happy. Lucian and Senna christmas fluff set in true damage verse! (ps: lola this is for u)
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A very Lusenna Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my best friend and better half enjoy,, thanks for getting me invested in a straight relationship lola <3

Senna shivered slightly, pushing open the glass door, exiting the studio. She shuddered when she stepped out of the comforting warmth into the sharp, painfully cold breeze. "Fuck this,“ Senna muttered, huffing out a breath of air and watching the visible cloud be blown away. When they had moved to California, she hadn't been certain what to expect. Maybe warm December days, some occasional snow – not this dreary weather. Dark clouds made it seem later than it was – a quick glance at her phone confirmed it was only four pm, but the street lamps had already switched on, dipping the wet streets into light. Senna sighed, then flicked her collar upwards to shield herself from the wind, heading down the desolated streets of Los Angeles.  
When True Damage's producer Yasuo had insisted on re-recording some of their harmonies (he'd always been a perfectionist) she had been the only one who hadn't complained. Qiyana had protested valiantly – after all, it was Christmas Eve – but begrudgingly agreed after he had promised to bring cookies and mulled wine. (The wine was fine, the cookies were barely edible, burnt and dark, but Senna choked one down to please Yasuo.) Senna hadn't been sure what to expect from the small gathering – it seemed more intimate and celebratory than their usual recording sessions, Yasuo had made an effort to place decor everywhere - and in an impractical way, even going as far as to wear a red hat. (At least he hadn't insisted they did as well.) She'd felt awkward, shifting her weight from one leg to another, warming her cold hands on a mug of wine while they exchanged pleasentries.  
"How do you celebrate christmas?“ Akali had asked her curiously before launching into a monologue about holidays in Korea. Senna had been thankfully and listened, happy she had avoided the question. Truth be told, she didn't make much of celebrations and preferred curling up on her couch to watch a movie and forget it was a special day. Lucian was different. His eyes shone with excitement during the wintery season and he was unusually cheery and chipper, dancing through their small apartment in the outskirts of the metropole. He had spent the last few weeks decorating their home, hanging greeneries, stars and snowflakes from the ceiling, arranging fairy lights on the bare walls. 

Senna would have been perfectly content spending the rest of the day in the small recording booth, redoing her passage of the comeback until she was content, but Yasuo had frowned when she'd voiced her wish. "I thought you'd want to get home as quickly as possible. To your husband,“ he grinned toothily and Senna rolled her eyes. "You must've inferred that. I know you can't wait to get back to your boyfriend.“  
Yasuo huffed in response, but she knew she had scored gold, smiling. He'd not been talking about anybody else for the past few weeks – a mysterious man named Yi she hadn't met yet. Maybe they'd get together someday, but for now, Senna looked forward to spending time with only one person. "Did you have anything planned for today? Visiting family?“  
He must have noted her uncomfortable expression, clearing his throat. "Not in the picture. For neither of us,“ Senna said curtly. „Maybe Lucian planned a surprise party for you?“ He teased to bridge the awkward silence that followed and Senna laughed quietly. "I sure hope not.“ 

Now, standing in front of their door that was decorated with a wreath made of fir twigs, she felt her stomach twisting with nerves. What if Lucian had prepared something special for her? It tugged at her chest and she paused, fumbling for her keys in her pocket, her fingers so cold she needed a few attempts to unlock the door. Senna opened the door and peaked inside, finding the hall empty, no other pairs of shoes or coats hanging from the hooks. Good. No visitors, then – she found herself smiling and stepped inside, kicking off her flat boots. Lucian hated when she didn't set them aside orderly, but today he'd have to live with it. 

"Senna?“ Lucian called her from the living room and immediately, she felt the tension ease. Her husband shuffled upwards, coming to greet her. „Hey, sweetheart,“ he said, a stupid grin on his face. "Hey. I'm glad you didn't invite anybody“, she said gruffly, slipping out of her drenched coat and shivering, then walked into Lucian's open arms, burying her face on his chest and inhaling his scent. Christmassy. Food. Cookies. Candles. She felt Lucian wrap his strong arms around her in return, rubbing her back and nuzzling the top of her head. "You don't like celebrating Christmas, why should I have?“ He asked quietly and Senna exhaled in relief. He understood. It was still a strange feeling, even after years of relationship. Somebody who was willing to cut back on his own wishes to make her comfortable. "But you like it. I would've survived...“ She mumbled, feeling Lucian guide her into the living room, still locked in an embrace. He pulled her onto their spacious leather couch and Senna gladly accepted the offer to curl up next to him, leaning onto his side.  
"There's no need, Senna. You are all I need.“  
"You're so cheesy,“ she replied, but her cheeks had darkened and she couldn't hide the smile that spread on her lips.  
"Why, because I like complimenting my beautiful, wonderful, georgeous-“  
"Shut up.“  
Lucian pouted and Senna laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. He leaned over to switch on the radio, grinning at Senna rolling her eyes. Christmas music. She had been listening to the same tunes on the subway to the studio. After a few minutes of comfortable companionship, Lucian spoke up. "We should dance while dinner is in the oven.“ She felt her stomach growling at the prospect of food. "Oh, great, I'm starving... Dancing?“ She tilted her head, but Lucian had already pulled her to her feet, swaying from one side to the other. Completely off beat, batting his hands goofily. Senna chuckled, grabbing his right hand with her left and wrapping her free arm around his waist. "Does this make you the guy?“ Lucian grinned, following her lead. She was the better dancer, she always had been – and obviously as a musician, her feeling and timing was impeccable. Senna closed her eyes, loosing herself in the generic jingles and tunes, moving slowly from side to side in a foxtrot. Two steps left, one right – Lucian stumbled and she opened her green eyes to gaze into his. He was biting his lips and staring at his feet in concentration, intent on not misstepping. "Hey, relax,“ she chuckled, lifting his chin with her hand. "Don't look down. Only at me.“  
"I won't say no to that,“ Lucian slowly adjusted to the rhythm, moving alongside Senna and relaxing. "Oh, Senna... Look at the ceiling.“ She snorted, but obeyed, then rolled her eyes. "Is that a mistletoe, Lucian?“  
"Exactly, darling.“  
"Cheesy.“  
"You love it,“ Lucian swayed her in his arms and Senna grinned at him as he leaned close. "You could have just asked for a kiss, y'know.“  
"I know.“ She felt his warm lips against hers, breathing out a content sigh and closed her eyes while Lucian hummed along to the next song. "Look outside,“ he whispered eventually and she peered past him. Outside their window, the streetlights illuminated thick white snowflakes that started painting the city white.


End file.
